


In My Remains

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: Burn Your Kingdom Down [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, somewhat inspired by the monster mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Remains

It was with a certain sadness that Baekhyun entered the police station for the first time in nearly a year.

After spending all those months working undercover to take down Seoul’s most dangerous crime syndicate he didn’t quite know what to do with himself now that he was back; it was different this time. He’d slept in the slightly lumpy bed (he couldn’t stop comparing it to the seemingly endless comfort of Chanyeol’s) of his own home for the first time in ages the previous night. He was slightly groggy after waking up several times to pat the space next to him frantically when he felt the other body that should have been there missing. It had taken him a few minutes to remember each time that the familiar heat he was used to wouldn’t be with him anymore.

Needless to say he wasn’t quite awake when he sat at his desk. It looked like someone had cleared it for his return.

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” a cheery voice said as the owner walked through his office door. “We’re so glad to have you back!”

Baekhyun simply stared at the woman who had come in with a hot drink in her hand, taking a few moments to remember to reply.

“I’m sure,” he said quietly, already rubbing his forehead to try and ward away the oncoming headache.

“We have a lot of work to do, sir,” she carried on, setting the drink on the desk and standing the other side of it with her hands at her sides. “Another organisation seems to be on the rise already now that the one you dealt with has been taken out.”

He felt a sharp pang in his chest at the reminder.

“Fascinating,” he replied, not even trying to seem interested as he played with one of the desk ornaments, a small black and white cube that ‘floated’ above a base. He twirled it around and around, only giving the woman half of his attention.

She coughed, glancing off to the side before continuing, “Well, it’s not that surprising considering that those guys you took down were incredibly powerful; they held most of Seoul’s underworld in an iron grip so now that it's free there are many groups trying to take their place.”

Baekhyun had already tuned her out, ugly flash backs of their defeated faces playing through his mind before he could stop them.

“One in particular is standing out among the rest, we were considering sending in someone to take them out before they become too much of an issue. You’d do it, right? You’ve done it so many times before.”

He hadn’t fallen in love the other times though. He only made that mistake once and now look at him.

“No, I don’t think I’d like that.”

“It’d be a piece of cake!” She froze. “Wait, what?”

“I don’t want to do anymore field missions,” he said, still spinning the cube around, faster and faster.

“But, but, you’re the best!”

_ I was the best _ , he corrected in his head.  _ I was the best until I make a mistake _ .

Nothing was the same anymore. Before he’d come back from missions feeling energized, ready to shoot right off onto the next one, riding the adrenaline on and on. He felt like he could live like that forever, tricking endless criminals into jail and living off the high he got from doing it. He couldn’t do it anymore, though; the high had finally worn off. His heart had taken a beating his time; it had been filled so inconceivably with love and affection that it burst when the mission was over and he had to stop pretending; more accurately, stop pretending his heart was his own anymore. His heart had been stolen away by a criminal, as ironic as it sounds and that criminal had kept it.

His very heart felt like it was rotting away right beside Park Chanyeol.

The woman was still spluttering at him as his headache worsened, now a dull ache at the back of his head.  _ Chanyeol would try and kiss it better, the idiot _ , Baekhyun thought absentmindedly, ignoring the stab in his chest.

“Sir!” the woman cried, obviously very distressed that someone she had looked up to was now sitting at his desk looking broken and hollow. “Please, pull yourself together! We’ll deal with it, okay? You don’t need to get upset.”

_ Of all the things she had to say _ , he thought bitterly,  _ it had to be one of Chanyeol’s last promises _ . He’d told Baekhyun those exact words when the police had arrived, whispered them in his ear as he’d clutched him close, desperate to save him from the gunfire that could be heard outside.

“Get out,” Baekhyun demanded quietly, his eyes already feeling too wet.

“B-but-”

“Get out!” he yelled, knocking the cube from its platform. It landed somewhere in the corner, the woman’s eyes following it before she looked down and bowed in apology. She left quickly, closing the door gently on her co-worker’s glassy eyes.

He couldn’t take it. Why hadn’t they just thrown him in prison with the rest of them? He didn’t understand his job anymore. What was the point in stopping the crime organisations? They always came back, stronger than ever.

Why couldn’t he join Chanyeol and his heart in their cell?

“Fuck,” he sighed, dropping his head to slam on the desk.

Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so angsty? I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't planning for this much angst in one thing, but here we are. Ideas are still being created by the angst gremlin in my brain, so probably look out for more :D (This is so angsty omg)


End file.
